


Always Yours

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 21-somnophilia, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Sheith Month 2019, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro wakes Keith up with a surprise. Both have a good time.





	Always Yours

Shiro woke to warmth around him. He was snuggled up to his boyfriend’s back, warm skin against slightly cooler flesh. Their red blanket was wrapped around them, over their naked bodies. Keith’s silky hair tickled his nose as he settled closer to his vampire. The sweet, strong scent of Keith drifted into his nose, kind of smelling like cherries and gentle blood. Hugging his love closer to him, he sighed contentedly as he looked around their room.

It was early, even though they were in the middle of space. The window to the outside world showed a beautiful sight of sea blue with bright stars not unlike what they’d see on Earth. If he stared hard enough, he swore he could see the Scorpius and Pisces constellations in there somewhere, even though that was impossible. They weren't in their galaxy. There was no Milky Way here, but it didn’t stop Shiro from dreaming. And remembering days of stargazing with the man in his arms.

Turning his eyes from the window, he gazed at the pictures along the grey wall. There were a few. One was of Keith in his bat form at night, another of Kosmo fetching a stick, Kolivan being annoyed at Keith and another Blade training, Team Voltron in their new color-coded Garrison outfits. Another few clung to the wall including one of Krolia and Romelle, him and Keith messing around with Shiro’s Altean arm floating behind Keith’s head making bunny ears. Then there was the one taken back before Kerberos of Shiro, Keith, Matt, and Pidge hanging out in the desert. But Shiro’s favorite…

Shiro’s favorite was the picture that had been taken of them a year after they bonded. They were kissing, the photo showing the back of Keith’s head. You could still see the beautiful and playful smirk on the corner of the half-vampire’s lip as he pressed close to Shiro who was a little dazed but super happy in the picture. Shiro still remembered that day like it was yesterday. That had been a good day, regardless of the fact that they had still been traveling in deep space with no hope of reaching Earth for another six months. Both of their bonding scars could be seen as darker stripes on their skin...Keith's on his face and Shiro's the twin bite marks on the left side of his neck.

Shiro smiled as he gently rubbed his hand over Keith’s stomach. It didn’t wake the other who snuggled back on him with a tiny huff. Like usual, Keith was curled up in what could only be described as a ball of sharp muscle and warm skin. His back lined up along Shiro’s front though, as his legs rested by his chest loosely. That was apparently a Keith thing, for Shiro hadn’t really seen any other vampires or Galra sleep that way. It was almost like a cat perched on a windowsill trying to sleep in the sunlight. Shiro thought it was adorable as he placed a kiss to his vampire’s neck. A bright purple mark stayed behind, their soulmate connection showing clearly on Keith. 

He loved this one man.

His love. His vampire. His soulmate. His everything. 

Keith gently bumped his hips back against Shiro’s, arousing a small groan from the older who held him tighter, receiving another huff. Keith slept on, but Shiro grinned into his shoulder, knowing that his boyfriend was beginning to become horny again. It was that time again, which made what he was about to do much easier. Keith would like it. A good birthday gift.

Ever-so-slowly, Shiro rubbed his front against Keith’s ass. The younger didn’t even move as he slept on. The older placed another kiss to Keith’s ear before carefully dragging his teeth over the soft flesh. This got a quiet gasp from the man in front of him as Keith bobbed his hips and mumbled under his breath. Shiro chuckled silently before he carefully bit down on the lobe, gently sucking on it. Keith arched against his chest quietly, letting out a breathy yet silent moan. 

Shiro smirked as he rubbed his hand along Keith's tummy, right on the upper part that was sensitive to his touch. It was a very important part to a vampire, for food and more. Shiro always had the instinct, ever since they fully bonded, to place his hand on that spot. He didn't know why, exactly, but it made them both happy and much less anxious when Shiro did so. During times of lust, it also turned them on faster than anything. Shiro softly brushed the man's stomach, rubbing just the right way. Keith grunted slightly before snapping his hips back, seeking out Shiro's warm skin. 

Heat traveled to his own belly, making him hard as Keith wiggled against him. Shiro grinned happily as Keith let out a small huff, still asleep as he hugged the half vampire closer, pressing against lean but strong muscles. Placing another kiss to his neck, he traced his way over to Keith's shoulder, peppering kisses and leaving bright marks blossoming on pale skin as he playfully bit at the skin on Keith's shoulder. The younger arched into him, letting out a tiny moan as he brought a leg back to Shiro's, hooking his foot around his calf. 

Teasing his boyfriend was one of the fun parts of their relationship. Shiro leaned forward just enough to feel the soft yet firm cheeks of the younger's ass on his front. Ever-so-slowly inching forward, he slipped his hardening cock just between the two cheeks, stopping before he slid in any further than the head. Holding his soulmate closer to him, he wriggled into Keith's warmth slowly, letting the other adjust to him. 

Sweet warmth surrounded him as he still sank in, painstakingly sliding up to the base. As he pressed in, something even more warm and wet coated his dick, not unlike lube, allowing him to slide in much better than before. Shiro groaned as he pressed his happy trail to Keith's ass. Pressed flush to his love, he grinned into the other's shoulder as he brought his hips back, dragging his length through hot, amazing warmth. Thanking whatever vampire invented birth control shots for both of them, he snapped his hips back to Keith's own. 

Keith moaned again, a bit louder as he dragged his hand to his side, rubbing his fingers against his stomach. Shiro understood what he needed, pressing his own in between Keith's and digging into the younger's skin. Another higher pitched whine left Keith before he began bobbing his hips a little, causing Shiro to moan too. 

"Fuck, Keith," Shiro muttered softly as he dragged out his next move, making sure to keep it tantalizingly slow, "You're gonna kill me, Cherry Bomb."

Keith responded as if he heard Shiro, pressing his face into the pillows before pawing at his hand over his stomach. Before long, his appendage began to sneak further down, sliding over his thigh. Shiro let him, knowing both would be happy with what he was about to do. Keith touching himself would only make things even better.

Pushing forward, Shiro searched. A few moments passed of them huffing and moaning, the bed shaking slightly with Shiro's thrusts. One second, he slid out and the next, he hit that bundle of nerves right where he knew it to be. Keith gasped loudly, groaning deeply into the pillow. Shiro just smirked, knowing it was going to get better. 

Taking his time, he built Keith up but stopped when he knew the other was close. Searching a bit higher, Shiro knew he hit the right place when his dick slid even further in. Something soft and silky and warm wrapped around his head, making him moan deeply as it relaxed and tightened around his length. Shiro didn’t have to move as Keith bumped back into him, a small noise coming from him. Holding his vampire in his arms, he slowly dragged his hips back and forth. Keith began making more and more sounds as time passed, tensing more and more against Shiro. Shiro himself tried staying quiet to hear Keith because the younger was always so quiet during sex, all part of his vampire instinct and raising.

"Shiirrr…" He could hear the younger whisper quietly under his breath as he slid back a bit. Smaller hips chased after his own, brushing against his front. Something scraped against the outside of his thigh, making heat flare down to his toes. Said thing brushed against the top of his hip, making him shiver as Keith’s hand trailed up more. Shiro snapped his hips in return which got another heated gasp.

By now, Keith was the one moving more often. Shiro only thrust in and out once in awhile as both of their pleasures spiked. Groaning, Shiro hold into the other tighter, flesh arm wrapping around his stomach. Carefully biting down on Keith’s neck enough to leave a beautiful glowing mark, he pushed forward one last time before both flew over the edge, enjoying the fire coursing their veins and making them turn to putty. They both moaned in sync as Keith breathed out softly, going still. Bringing his hand up to Keith’s chin, he grinned as he felt wetness all over his fingers. 

Shiro watched as Keith tipped his head over enough to see him. The younger was now awake, eyes narrowed in contented bliss as he stared at Shiro out of the corner of his eye, orbs bright red. Some pale lavender dripped from his sharp fangs, soaking into the bed and Shiro’s arm, his vampire venom. Shiro smirked fondly before he pressed a kiss to Keith’s shoulder.

“Good morning, baby.”

“G’morning,” Keith mumbled as he snuggled back, hands holding onto Shiro’s flesh arm, “Wh’t was th’t for?”

“I can’t make your morning better with some good birthday sex?” Shiro teased gently before pulling out slowly. Keith huffed before twisting, turning over onto his other side, now facing Shiro with his teeth still unsheathed and still dripping with venom, but slowing down. A sign that Shiro had come to associate with a very happy vampire...

"Shirooo," Keith practically whined as he pressed to Shiro's chest, sweat and cum dripping down his front as he snuggled up to the other, venom sliding into the sheets between them, "My birthday was a week ago."

"Well, happy Halloween sex then," Shiro chuckled as he held Keith closer, careless of the mess that was bound to get on him, "Sometimes I want to pamper my boyfriend with things he likes. Especially when he's having a not-so-fun time."

"It's not so bad," Keith shrugged nonchalantly before he pressed a heated kiss on Shiro's lips. Heat burst through Shiro as he groaned. The younger’s teeth pulled on his bottom lip, sending a spark of warmth through his body. Shiro pulled away as those scarlet eyes stared at him with a slight pout on his lips.

“You know what biting me does in vampire form,” Shiro laughed softly as Keith glared, “It’s not my fault your venom relaxes me.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Keith grinned back at him after a moment, dragging a tooth over his jaw as warmth flowed through him, making his muscles settle down even better than the orgasm had, “It is my birthday sex after all…”

“If that’s what you want,” Shiro smiled back as Keith raised a brow, smirking, “You’re really gonna be my death.”

“Nah,” Keith stated as he snuggled even closer, legs tangled into Shiro’s, “Just yours.”

“Just mine,” Shiro hummed happily as he let the warmth flood his system, “Always mine.”

“Always yours,” Keith agreed with a nod as he peppered a kiss to Shiro’s nose, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Shiro grinned fondly as sleep dragged on him. At the same time, he could feel Keith leaving another kiss, below his ear his time. Something - Keith - shifted enough to pull the blanket over him as Shiro let out a content hum, completely letting sleep take over.


End file.
